


if you want love

by sorryuser



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom!Armitage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hux gets pretty needy, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Praise Kink, Prostitue Hux, Sex Work, Sex Worker Hux, choke kink, kylux au, top!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: a fic about sex worker hux getting all tingly for the broad guy in the black suit





	if you want love

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

The same black Suburban had circled the block so many times that Hux had given up on counting. He’d seen said Suburban once every few days just last month but now it had moved up to frequent visits. Hux wasn’t able to see the driver, the slow and eerie speed as it passed making him too nervous to even look. The car screamed cop car though, tinted windows, glossy black paint job, a spaced grill where cop lights could easily be hid.

Hux didn’t trust it, and neither did the other workers.

Sex workers, that is, on the deadest street because that was all they could claim. Hux didn’t mind it though, there were less cops, less college boys experimenting, less homophobes making fun, less weirdos, just one in a Suburban.

But, today, Mr. Suburban had found a space and parked near the lamppost where Hux always stood. The dim light given from the lamp illuminating his usually pale skin, his skimpy outfit seeming not so skimpy. Though his fishnets had ripped on the metal edge of his kitchen counter this morning, his sparkly mesh top had become less eye catching after the third wash, his shorts had started to become tighter around the waist and he didn’t have the money to go buy a larger pair, and the only thing keeping him warm in the New York winter was a worn down jacket that reached down to his knees.

The lamp light flickered and buzzed just as the Suburban rumbled off, headlights dimming down dramatically with it, and maybe that was Hux’s cue to run, maybe it was God screaming down at him to just book it but Mr. Suburban was already getting out of his car and those leather shoesstepping out of the car intrigued Hux, freezing him against the lamppost, literally and figuratively.

The man is tall, but the heals on Hux’s boots make them the same height, his hair was black, wavy, touching his shoulders, his dress shirt was straining against his broad chest, the buttons threatening to pop under the pressure, and Hux’s knees were turning to jelly. The black leather gloves he was wearing made Hux’s stomach twist and his cock twitch under his tight shorts. A business man. A man with lots of money. A man that could take care of Hux, take him away from this horrible life.

He was reaching, one of his fellow workers had told him to stop doing that because it wasn’t realistic.

Mr. Suburban paused just after he shut the door, looking unsure of himself, though Hux couldn’t really tell because he couldn’t see his eyes behindthe blacked out shades. Which he had on at night.

At midnight, to be exact.

Mr. Suburban looked like an absolute dick, Hux was sure he was one. But, he was big and broad and wearing an all black suit and is just Hux’s type and Hux is already a goner.

He stops near Hux, spares a couple glances but doesn’t speak. Hux just scoffs, “Can you even see anything through those?” He asks, turning his body to face Mr. Suburban, pushing his oversized jacket down past his shoulders, letting it hang at his bent elbows and touch the floor. Mr. Suburban looks at him longer this time, straightens the sleeves of his shirt but doesn’t speak.

“You know you’re not supposed to get out of your car right? It’s like a drive-thru.” Hux laughs, watches a nervous smile take Mr. Suburban’s lips. He crosses his legs and leans up against the lamppost, “What’re you looking for?” He asks when the silence begins to truly kill him. He wants to hear Mr. Suburban _speak_ , wants to know what voice will be whispering dirty things into his ear tonight.

“Uh, you.” Mr. Suburban mumbles, reaches into his pocket to fish out, what Hux believed was, his wallet. But, Hux pushed forward, closed the distance between them to encircle Mr. Suburban’s large wrist with his slender fingers. He smelt like he was drenched in cologne for a first date and he breathed heavier when Hux was close. One of the women workers wolf whistled and yelled at Hux, said “ _Get it, baby!_ ” and laughed her obnoxious laugh.

This made Mr. Suburban blush.

Which made Hux grin.

“You pay after you’ve been pleasured, if that’s what you want, unless you just wanna take me somewhere and show me off to your ex. That’s paid upfront and in full.” Hux wants him to talk more, “You know, I’ve seen your car circle this block a couple times, it’s great to finally have a conversation with Mr. Suburban.” He rests his hands on Mr. Suburban’s chest, pushes them up to cup each side of his neck and presses up against him. Hux plays with his hair, twirls it around his finger.

“Kylo.” He says, only the second word he’s said during their whole conversation and Hux already wants to be owned by him.

“I beg your pardon?” _Please, speak again._

“Kylo. My name’s Kylo.” He takes Hux’s wrists in his hands, Hux has to breath deeply as to not make any embarrassing noises, and pushes them back into Hux’s bubble, “I don’t usually do this. Actually, I’ve never done this before.” He laughs.

And, God, Hux wants to hear him laugh again. Maybe while Kylo’s degrading him, laughing at him and calling him pathetic while fucking his crying eyes into the mattress in some gross motelroom he’ll rent for them.

“What’s your name?” Kylo asks, nods his chin towards the black Suburban and only takes a few steps before looking back and seeing that Hux isn’t following him, only watching his backside as he leaves.

Hux uncrosses his legs, stands with crossed arms and a cocked hip, “Are you a cop?”

“No.”

Hux narrows his eyes, “Really? The Suburban isn’t helping your case.”

“I can’t exactly drive my job’s car down here, it has a tracker.” Kylo shrugs as he speaks.

Hux tilts his chin up, all snobby-like, “Where do you work?”

Kylo laughs again, “Well, that’s none of your business.” And Hux can sense the cockiness slowly finding it’s place back in Kylo’s attitude, “I’m not a cop though.” He says and Hux believes him, though he wouldn’t mind if Kylo happened to put him in handcuffs.

“You can call me whatever you want.” Hux gives in as he passes Kylo, standing on the passenger side of the Suburban, pulling the handle when it unlocked and sliding onto the warm leather seat.

“I intend to, but, I’d really like to start off with your name.” Kylo says, turning the car on and sending heat through the A/C, instantly warming him up.

“Hux.” He says.

* * *

Kylo unlocks the hotel room and opens it wide, ushering for Hux to go in first, “This place is pretty nice.” He says, in awe of the view of the New York City skyline while shrugging off his jacket, tossing it onto the lone faux fur chair in the far corner of the large room near the window.

“Where do people usually take you?” Kylo asks, a hint of jealousy staining his tongue.

“The backseat.”

Kylo chuckles, a deep chuckle that makes all the hairs on Hux’s arm stand at attention, “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

_For next time._

“How do you want me?” Hux is already giddy, pulling at the fraying hem of his mesh top after unlacing his boots and toeing them off. The large window adding a new want for Hux, he’d never been fucked against a window before, only the windows of cars what were on their last leg of life. He spares a glance at Kylo, not being able to look away after he does.

He’s sat at the foot of the kind size bed, man spreading for days and the sleeves of his dress shirt folded up past his elbows, leather gloves still very present. He’d finally taken those shades off and Hux believed Kylo could get him to do anything with just a glance. He hasn’t taken his shoes off yet and Hux doesn’t even think he wants that, he wants Kylo to fuck him like that, he wants to ride Kylo like that, wants Kylo to wrap one of those large gloved hands around his neck, to choke him and tell him he’s not doing a good job even though Hux knows he’s doing an amazing job.

“Could you stand in front of me?” Hux feels like he’s standing before Kylo on a silver platter before Kylo can even finish his sentence, too needy, he wants to calm down but he’s never had a customer like Kylo. He wants Kylo to like him, to come back and take another round with him. But, that’s too much to ask for because Hux can see the wedding ring on his left hand.

He stands just a few steps in front of Kylo’s spread legs, hands clasped behind his back because his chest was one of his best qualities and he wanted Kylo to take it in.

“Take off your top.” Kylo orders in a bored tone, though Hux wasn’t hurt because that was just Kylo’s voice and he adored it. He sounded like he was overthinking every word, which, in his current situation, one should. Nonetheless, Hux obeys, crosses his arms and pulls the hem of his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the floor.

“Hux.” Kylo says, that voice dripping Hux’s plain name in gold, the same gold that Kylo’s watch was made out of, pure gold, Hux couldn’t miss it, the shine from it could blind him, “You’ve got such a pretty body. Get on your knees for me.” He says as he unbuckles his pants and teeth’s the fingers of one glove to take it off and grips his cock with his bare hand. He takes it out with ease, shyness forgotten, stroking it while keeping careful eyes on Hux’s chest once he’s found placement on his knees.

And, Hux almost whimpers at the sight of Kylo’s cock. Absolutely perfect, more than large enough to fill Hux up, more than long enough to abuse Hux’s prostate, breathtaking. Hux almost drools, stops himself by looking up at Kylo eyes, but that doesn’t help because Kylo is staring back intensely.

“Crawl over to me.” Kylo says and Hux would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting for that order. Hux is between his legs in the blink of an eye, hands settled on Kylo’s thighs, eyes flickering hungrily between Kylo’s eyes and his cock. Kylo’s free hand, the only one still gloved, cups Hux’s chin and brings him up onto his knees instead of sitting back on his legs. Kylo’s cock rubs against Hux’s bare stomach and Hux can’t keep up with all that’s happening.

Kylo’s eyes are flicking to every part of Hux’s face until they soon find home on his lips. Then Kylo’s thumb is pressing against said lips, pressing against them until Hux gets the hint and opens his mouth, he swirls his tongue around Kylo’s thumb, the taste of the leather overtaking Hux’s tastebuds. Hux opens his mouth wider, lets Kylo see his tongue doing such dirty work on his tongue.

“You wanna do that to my cock? Huh, Angel?” Kylo mumbles, he’s sort of in a dream state, saying anything and everything that comes to his mind. Hux nods, sucking on Kylo’s thumb again, “Use your words, baby. Use those pretty lips of yours and answer me.” Kylo’s practically drunk on Hux.

 _Angel. Baby._ Hux could melt.

“Yes, Kylo. Can I? Please?” Hux answers around Kylo’s thumb, pushes it from his mouth and kisses his gloved fingers. Kylo’s hand moves to grip the hair at the back of Hux’s head, leading him lower and lower until his lips were pressing against the head of Kylo’s cock.

Hux opened his mouth, tongue swirling at the head of Kylo’s cock. He squeezes his thumb into his palm when he deep throats Kylo, a trick he learned from a fellow worker, wanting to impress Kylo, urge him to come back for more. The groan that slips from Kylo’s lips excites Hux, makes him work harder just to hear more noises like that from Kylo.

“You’ve got such a sweet mouth, Angel. My piece at home would be so jealous.” Kylo coos and Hux can’t help but let a sense of pride spread through his chest. He buries his nose in Kylo’s dark pubes, pulls up just enough to look Kylo in the eyes and see his dilated pupils.

Kylo’s hands find place on either side of Hux’s head before he begins to rock his hips, fucking into Hux’s mouth abusively until he’s coming. But, he continues to rock his hips, coming in Hux’s mouth and slipping his cock from Hux’s lips to finish on his face, painting Hux’s cheeks and lips with his come.

And if that wasn’t dirty enough, Kylo takes his naked hand and swipes his finger over several parts of Hux’s face before bringing his finger to Hux’s mouth and saying, “Open your mouth for me, Angel.” He’s breathing deeply, still coming down from his high and Hux does as he’s told, opens his mouth and lets his tongue hang out. This also showed Kylo that he’d swallowed the come from before.

Kylo swiped his finger over Hux’s tongue, discarding the remaining come for Hux to swallow too. And he does, and Kylo sits back with a sigh and a grin watching Hux for a moment before he stands, tucks himself back into his pants, circles the bed, and lays on his side.

Hux doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Then Kylo props himself up on his arms, “Do you plan on joining me, baby?” He laughs, tossing his remaining glove off. And Hux can’t help but wondering if he calls his S/O  _Angel_ or _Baby_ , a wave of jealousy washing over him, a new and strong urge of wanting to be better than them taking over Hux.

Hux stands on wobbly legs and crawls onto the bed, he lays on his back next to Kylo, staring up at eyes that already have two tight of a hold on him. Kylo looks down at him with a smile, takes his hand and trails it over each of Hux’s nipples, he tweaks one and watches Hux’s back arch just slightly. Hux wants more, wants Kylo to stop teasing him but secretly wants Kylo to keep on, wants to know what Kylo’s truly capable of.

He’s unbuttoning Hux’s shorts soon enough, shoving them down his thighs, along with his fishnets, until Hux can kick them off all together. He was fully naked while Kylo was still fully closed and his cock twitched with excitement, “Spread you legs for me, Angel.” Hux bent his knees and spread his legs wide for Kylo, his hand played with Kylo’s black tie as Kylo’s fingers grazed over his cock and pressed at his hole.

Hux squeezes his thighs around Kylo’s arm, “Lube. Please.” He croaked and Kylo turned away from him, for a moment Hux missed Kylo’s warmth, and turned back with a small bottle of lube.

“Sorry, I got ahead of myself.” Kylo apologized, he drizzled the substance on his fingers before he settled on his side again, his arm cushioning Hux’s head once more. His fingers find place at Hux’s hole, but this time he pushes a finger in, watches Hux’s eyelids flutter shut and his grip on his tie tighten.

“All you’re going to know is my name when I’m done with you.” He noses at Hux’s temple, breathes him in, “You’re so tight, baby, you’re going to feel amazing on my cock.” Kylo adds a second finger and groans at the same time Hux whimpers. Hux wants to cry from the pleasure and he just might.

“You sound so good, be a little louder for me, Hux.” Kylo gives his fingers a particularly hard thrust, sending a loud cry out of Hux and his hand releasing Kylo’s tie and moving to hold Kylo’s arm, “There you go, such a good whore for me. I’m going to ruin you, baby.” Kylo is kissing on Hux’s neck now, marking him up and Hux can’t seem to push him away.

Hux already wants to come, the built up feeling in the put of his stomach so overwhelming that his body’s tingly. He wiggles his hips, takes Kylo’s fingers just that bit deeper and he moans. He tries not to come so soon but the feeling of Kylo’s mouth on his neck, working so expertly on marking him up, makes Hux come with a whine, his hips twitching. He comes all over his stomach, making a mess of himself.

“Look at you, already such a mess because of me.” Kylo praises, he doesn’t clean Hux up, simply retracts his fingers, spread’s Hux’s legs with his hand, and settles between them with ease. Hux feels absolutely filthy, wishes Kylo was next to him, but also can’t wait for Kylo to finally fuck him properly. Hux’s thighs are already trembling, jerking and clenching against Kylo’s clothed hips.

Kylo sits back on his legs, unbuttons his pants, and pulls his cock out once again. He fishes a condom out from his pocket and wastes no time in putting it on. He’s holding himself up over Hux with one hand while he lines his cock up with Hux’s hole, “Tell me you want it.” Kylo says with a shit eating grin, running the head of his cock over Hux’s hole several times.

“I want it, Kylo, please. I want it so bad.” Hux sounds as if he’s crying and he’s not, not yet at least, but he’s very close. His chest heaves as he pleads, “Please, please, please.” And Kylo pushes in, doesn’t give Hux nearly enough time to adjust before he’s thrusting in with brutal force.

Kylo’s rough, punctuating each of his filthy sentences with his thrusts, “You feel how perfectly I slide into you? Angel, you were made for me.” Hux keens at that, pulling Kylo’s tie and bringing his face closer. He struggles to catch his breath but noses at Kylo’s cheek, breathing out whiny moans.

“Kiss me.” Kylo orders and Hux knows that he’s not supposed to kiss customers, that it creates a relationship that’s closer than it should be, but Hux also doesn’t want to disobey a direct order from Kylo. He can only peck Kylo’s full lips before he pulls away and chokes out a gasp because Kylo decides then to settle deeply within Hux making him blush when Kylo laughs at him even though that’s what he’s been yearning for.

“You can do better than that.” Kylo challenges, “Kiss me like you mean it, baby.” And Hux does, he moans into Kylo’s mouth, releasing Kylo’s tie and cupping his neck. He still wants to ride Kylo but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to ask for that. Kylo senses his hesitation against his lips and smiles.

“What do you want, Angel? Go ahead and tell me.” Kylo says, pausing his thrusts momentarily, enough for Hux to speak properly.

Hux chokes up before asking, pleading, “Can I ride you, please?”

And soon enough Kylo’s pulling out and falling onto his back next to Hux, pushing himself up the bed just enough to sit up. He strokes his cock and waits, “Come on, Angel. You wanted to ride me so ride me.” And coaxes Hux onto his shaky limbs. But, when he begins to straddle Kylo so that his back is facing him, Kylo stops him, “I wanna see you face, baby, you make the prettiest faces.” And Hux has to calm his heart and try to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks.

He’s riding Kylo soon enough and Kylo’s spitting out compliments left and right, “You’re so pretty, baby. But, you’ve made a mess of my clothes, I’m gonna have to make you pay for that next time.” Hux nods quickly, riding him faster, hips twitching and hole clenching desperately at Kylo’s words. Kylo’s hand finds home on Hux’s neck squeezing tightly, forcing Hux’s hips to slam down onto his cock. And though Kylo doesn’t have his gloves on, it’s still a major turn on for Hux.

“Angel, I need you to do better than that. Do you not want me come?” Kylo teases, loosens his grip just enough for Hux to speak.

“I do, I do.” Hux has tears in his eyes because Kylo’s filling him up perfectly, and his thighs are twitching and he’s already fucked out but he still rides him harder and harder until Kylo comes again, releasing inside him but still pushing him to keep on. And if Kylo’s pants were ruined before, they’re surely ruined now with his own come seeping out of Hux as he continues to ride him, “Can I come?” Hux asks, tired, holding himself up with hands on Kylo’s shoulders.

“Of course you can, baby.” Kylo says, seeminglyun-phased that Hux is still riding his overstimulated cock. Hux comes again, body trembling and holding onto Kylo for dear life. When he’s strong enough he climbs off of Kylo and fall onto the pillows.

“Can I pick you up next weekend?” Kylo asks, cock slowly softening against his pants, arms limp at his sides.

“Absolutely.” Hux smiles a drunken smile.


End file.
